


Нас занесут единственной точкой на карте

by ilerena, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerena/pseuds/ilerena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Сейчас им нужно время и выкинуть к чертям все старые атласы.au после 15.19
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 5





	Нас занесут единственной точкой на карте

У Сэма глаза такие, что Дин сразу понимает: ждет, когда прилетит в зубы, и даже увернуться не попытается, примет как заслуженное. На самом деле на какую-то долю секунды ему и хочется — врезать, но не за это, а за другое совсем. За то, что подумал, что Дин сможет не понять, осклабится, высмеет, наверное, хотя ведь прекрасно знал, что он все замечает: и как Сэм крутится на кровати беспокойно, и встает попить по три раза за ночь, и таращится в экран ноутбука рассеянным взглядом, по привычке прогнав с десяток вкладок. В которых теперь новостные статьи с ключевым словом «кладбище» сводятся к тому, что нация похоронила в Вермонте очередной надоевший ей вкус мороженого Бена и Джерри. 

В этом что-то есть, если честно. Дин скоро тоже, вместо того чтобы лезть на стены, полезет на их сайт и попросит Сэма взломать коды, чтобы самому устроить голосование за воскрешение «Урбан Джамбл». Хотя он терпеть не может вкус кокоса. И пекана тоже. И вообще мороженое он ел последний раз в раннем детстве еще. Сколько ему было, когда он пересел на пиво? Тринадцать? Но это, должно быть, чертовски увлекательно — воскрешать мороженое. Влиять на товарооборот, чьи-то толщину кошелька и уровень глюкозы в крови — почти что как вершить судьбы. Такого они точно еще не пробовали. Возможно, неплохо повышает тонус. 

Так что все Дин понимает, более чем. И не притворяется, что не видит порой слегка виноватых глаз Сэма: сам наверняка смотрит так же время от времени.

Джек все сделал правильно. Джек щелкнул пальцами, и теперь счет заштопанных носков наконец-то начнет перевешивать счет заштопанных их. Он не виноват в том, что слишком долго в их венах тек бензин и ощущение в ладони мачете или пистолета по-прежнему куда привычнее, чем вилки и ножа. Они долго, очень долго этого ждали, они поили землю своей кровью за это, и им просто нужно учиться жить заново и найти себя — это как ходить, падая, спотыкаясь и когда-то переставая держаться за стены побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Когда-нибудь перспектива собеседования со строгой дамочкой в блузке, наглухо застегнутой на все пуговички, будет казаться менее страшной, чем заказать у Papa Murphy’s ингредиенты для пиццы и выдать ее перед Смертью целиком и полностью за свою. Будет ведь? На это требуется время, может быть, чуть больше запланированного времени.

Дин не прочь слегка это время ускорить, поэтому, когда Сэм смотрит — и боится ответа, он только хлопает его рукой по плечу и дергает уголком губ в ухмылке.

— Чудо у Джоди оставим, она порадуется. Я согласен на все при условии, что ты сумеешь вовремя остановиться и не потащишь нас на Кадьяк наблюдать за медведями в их естественной среде обитания. И мы обязательно откопаем мне плевать где крышку от унитаза и притащим ее в музей к Барни Смиту. Ты нарисуешь карикатуру Чака, даже стараться будет необязательно, и подпишем: «Под этой крышкой находился промысл Божий». Правда, придется сматываться очень быстро. Техасцы — народ горячий.

— Ты такой придурок, — выдержав паузу, вздыхает Сэм. И смотрит благодарно. Как будто бы Дину это нужно хоть насколько-то меньше, чем ему.

— Собирай все необходимое.

Взгляд Сэма как по щелчку пальцев перетекает в снисходительный, но Дин его начисто игнорирует. Потому что назвать Сэма девчонкой язык не повернется, давно уже не поворачивается, и лучше он отсосет ему в трех грязных туалетах забегаловок разных штатов, как по старинке, и плевать на ноющие колени и вымаранную штукатуркой спину, чем покажет, что так и не приучился воспринимать это как должное. Все их прошлые проблемы и все их непомерное благословение заключалось как раз в том, что как должное они друг друга никогда не воспринимали.

Просто сюда прямо просилась какая-то фраза, как точка отсчета. Так заведено же, вбитая в подкорку классика и все такое. И ладно, что у него тоже «все необходимое» умещается на переднем сиденье Импалы. Иногда не очень умещается и шипит сквозь зубы, собирая макушкой потолок.

А, и бензин еще нужен, конечно. Очень много бензина.

***

Рисовать новую карту Америки не так-то просто. Чертовски трудно, на самом деле. И дело не в отсутствующих на теле шрамах, которые помнили пахнущая спиртом игла, ладонь Кастиэля и болевые рецепторы, — подергивающей иногда фантомной болью паутине их обыденных мгновений. И не в том, что на то, чтобы заместить все накопившееся за сорок лет, понадобится примерно столько же времени. Просто память поддавалась неохотно, и то, что, казалось, уже давно перестало саднить за метровыми стенами бункера, вскрывалось по новой, стоило лишь мазнуть взглядом по указателю.

Но они стараются. Перечеркивают старые названия, замазывая условные знаки и точки поверх свежей краской, пока еще неустойчивой: коснешься слегка — и вот-вот размажется. Город вечных вторников. Город, где он потерял Сэма уже не вспомнить в какой раз. Штат, где леса отзеркаливают Чистилище. Озеро, в котором он собирался залечь на дно. Шоссе, по которому они ехали умирать (каждое второе шоссе).

Неловко и неумеючи они перерисовывают их в «кафе с самым вкусным буррито за последние лет пять и, господи, у официантки такие желтые зубы», в «мотель с массажным креслом и тарелками в русской гжели, как на Брайтон-Бич — ну, наверняка на Брайтон-Бич есть такие?» или «если трахаться как в последний день на Земле на той кровати, она совсем не скрипит, охуенная, Сэмми, кровать, нам такая нужна». 

В Миссури Дин затаскивает Сэма в музей волос Лейлы Коун. Первый музей в их истории, в который он насильно тащит брата, а не наоборот. Господи, что же это. Сэм упирается, но больше для вида, потому что если бы он действительно захотел не идти, Дин не отодрал бы его и на дюйм от обивки сиденья.

— Я знаю заранее все твои идиотские шуточки, — цедит Сэм. Он знает шуточки, а Дин знает его и то, что он сам о себе не знает, хоть добавляй новую терминологию в «Американу», в ограниченное издание, восемнадцать плюс.

— Тут есть частичка Мэрилин Монро и Майкла Джексона, Сэм, я читал брошюру. Музей потеряет слишком много, если ты не…

— Даже не смей договаривать, — угрожает Сэм. — Я не собираюсь оставлять здесь напоказ свою ДНК, чтобы в будущем они смогли повторить сюжет «Парка Юрского периода».

— Почему нет? В отличие от динозавров, твоя опасность только в том, что ты сексуальный, — бормочет Дин и тут же прикусывает язык, осознав, что ляпнул.

Зато работает — Сэм перестает раздувать ноздри и становится довольным, как Чеширский кот. Ну, на самом деле музей хорош, даже без ценного вклада в виде Сэмовых волос — Дин научился отдавать им должное, в конце концов, что не так? Вообще для него эстетики в подобных штучках-дрючках — это _панно из чьего-то скальпа_ , бога ради, — было чуть менее, чем в развешенных по веткам вампирских кишках, но он даже заинтересовывается. 

А Сэм сдается, прекращая строить из себя неприступную крепость, и больше не пытается сдерживать редкие восхищенные вздохи, рассматривая волосяные фенечки. Дин, пожалуй, отвалит этому извращенскому музею сотню баксов пожертвований — за пропавшую из взгляда Сэма потерянность.

***

Когда они приезжают к Кархенджу, построенному однажды как памятник умершему, — на сей раз ведет и выбирает место Сэм, — Дина чуть не хватает удар.

— Даже не вздумай, — сипит он, — не вздумай после моей смерти превращать мою девочку в это.

— «Это» называется искусством, Дин, — язвительно отвечает Сэм, голос у него острый, как бритва. Черт. Дин снова нарушил правило не использовать слова «моя» и «смерть» в одном предложении. Сэм всякий раз как с цепи срывается и часами потом напоминает высоковольтный провод, и сбросить напряжение никакой извинительный минет не помогает. Дин все равно попробует, впервой ему, что ли. Сплоховал, да.

Когда его немного отпускает, у него даже получается в какой-то мере оценить идею и вложенный труд. Но от мысленной картины вогнанной наполовину в землю Импалы, перекрашенной в пыльно-серый, его передергивает. У Сэма, похоже, мысленные картины другие, куда страшнее. Дин уверен, что, если дотронется, почувствует такое же застывшее, окаменевшее, как и один из валунов того сооружения, что отображает Кархендж.

Он вздыхает, но ничего не говорит. Сейчас бесполезно, знает. Поэтому он отходит от Сэма и начинает вслух называть модель и год каждой из машин. У группы бэггеров неподалеку восхищенно открываются рты, а Дин не ощущает ничего, кроме странного тупого опустошения.

Сэм так и не признался, что ему последнее время снится, от чего он подрывается редкими ночами и потом долго и хрипло дышит, как загнанная, в мыле, лошадь. Они покрыли уже пару сотен миль, а Сэм, кажется временами, будто так и не сдвинулся с места. 

***

— Мы в Неваде, Дин. Не-ва-де, если ты еще не понял.

— Вообще-то это я за рулем, Сэм.

Сэм протягивает руку и трогает его лоб. И его взгляд в знакомом лисьем прищуре донельзя ехидный, чересчур сэмовский. А ладонь горячая, как и колкий, сухой воздух в салоне и снаружи.

— Кристо, — говорит он.

— Ты ошалел? — Дин скидывает с себя руку и поджимает губы. — Ты только что обесценил всю работу Джека. И старины Курта, нашего тату-мастера. И меня, между прочим. Потому что я, — Дин тыкает Сэму в грудь указательным пальцем, — я, Сэмми, прекрасен со всеми своими заебами.

Сэм закатывает глаза на последнюю реплику, но все никак не унимается:

— Лос-Анджелес? Неон, полуголые девочки, казино, в смысле, твоя чертова Уолл-стрит без белых воротничков, Беверли-Хиллз и диггеры из всех щелей? Дин?

— А еще куча бомжей, вечные пробки и столица Барби. Мы едем в Зону 51, я сказал. Ты наверняка знаешь какое-нибудь крутое заклинание невидимости.

— Нет.

— Знаешь же.

Сэм вновь упрямо тянет к нему руки, одну ладонь, влажную от пота, кладет на лоб, второй трогает щеку тыльной стороной. Эти ладони огрубели, затвердели от мозолей, пока удерживали в себе целый мир, но прикосновение мягкое, такое привычное. Дина он держал всегда иначе, хоть и тоже — не расцепишь. 

— В какой момент у тебя случился Малдер головного мозга, а я и не заметил?

— Сэм, не будь занудой. Где твой дух авантюризма?

— У меня на него аллергия после всего. На твой — особенно. 

— Ладно, — Дин изо всех сил удерживает в голосе притворное раздражение. — Теперь, когда освободившуюся от монстров экологическую нишу решат занять инопланетяне, потому что она не может пустовать… — и не смотри на меня так, понял? Стив Ирвин был крут, — а мы не будем готовы к вторжению, я позволю им похитить тебя на зондирование.

Сэм фыркает и откидывается на спинку. Едва заметная ямочка на щеке с головой выдает сдерживаемую улыбку. Мог бы и научиться — за столько лет. Впрочем, наверняка нарочно не скрывает.

— Да ну. Чтобы ты — и отдал мою задницу в чужое пользование? Кристо.

Дин не разговаривает с ним до самой границы с Ютой. А потом, на следующий день в Колорадо Сэм, в издевку, конечно же, тащит его на сторожевую башню для отслеживания НЛО, смахивающую на огромную консервную банку, и — тоже в издевку — орет ему в ухо: «Как тебе такое, Илон Маск?». Дин старательно делает вид, что Сэм не его брат, потому что — серьезно? Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к миру, где Сэму больше нет необходимости копаться в пыльных заумных талмудах на латыни и у него есть возможность — и желание — шариться по Твиттеру.

Но вечером, после экскурсии, в мотеле с картонными стенами уродливого оранжевого цвета Дин являет ему внеземное. Близкие контакты, те самые. Седьмой степени.

Сэм в его руках как выученный в каждой детальке пазл, как контур на карте, который можно провести даже с закрытыми глазами, но ни на одну секунду, ни на дюйм любой пройденной мили не набивший оскомину, и, может быть, с этим чувством окажется куда проще осознать, что нет совсем ничего сложного и уж точно нет ничего страшного — в том, во что не приходилось и нельзя было раньше верить; в том, чтобы состариться.

***

Они на полпути в Уайт-Сандс, в «О-о-о, Чиуауа, Сэмми!», и Сэма выламывает почти так же, как перед Адом — не его, Дина. Подсвеченный циферблат на его руке показывает пять утра, когда Сэм, проснувшись, чужим голосом просит свернуть на обочину, и не успевает Дин заглушить мотор, как он почти выталкивает его из машины.

Дин молчит — о том, что они уже слишком стары для того, чтобы трахаться в Импале, о том, что такое у них было вечность или больше назад, о том, что ноги больше так не разогнутся и что он уже не потянет насухую. Молчит, потому что Сэма кошмарно, бешено колотит. Потому что Дин очень хорошо помнит, как скручивает в жгут на одном лишь отчаянии. Дин знает эту дрожь, его так же как в центрифуге проворачивало во время сэмовых Испытаний. Это-то и пугает до усрачки, потому все ведь уже. Все.

Сэм опрокидывает его на заднее сидение, ему словно никак не хватает рук: он то слепыми, судорожными касаниями гладит его лицо, руки, бедра, то в следующее мгновение уже нашаривает пряжку ремня, матерясь под нос, когда не получается с первого раза расстегнуть, бросает и снова тянется к нему, как прозревший к свету. Но Дин не шевелится и не пытается помочь, он нутром, всем собой чувствует: нельзя сейчас. Дин не знает, почему и в какой момент Сэму начало казаться, что он откололся от него, превратившись в отдельный материк с другим названием, и теперь Сэм должен сам понять, что он ошибается. Что разломы — это не о них больше. Скорее Сан-Андреас окончательно разойдется по швам.

Дин тихо дышит через нос, стискивая зубы, не издает и лишнего звука, когда Сэм съезжает вниз, наполовину выкатываясь из салона вместе с его джинсами и, облизав по всей длине, берет член в рот разом до основания. Старательно прослеживает языком венки, плотно обхватывает ствол губами, одной рукой стискивая в горсть поджавшуюся мошонку, второй пробегая самыми кончиками пальцев по тазовым косточкам. Щекотно. Дину не хочется ничего сильнее, чем отозваться на ласку: изогнуться пружиной, вогнаться во влажное и теплое рваным ритмом, и он тратит все свое самообладание, чтобы остаться неподвижным. Ему не нужно приподниматься на локтях, чтобы увидеть перед собой сумасшедший, исступленный взгляд, да и Сэм не захочет, чтобы он видел.

— Сэм… — Это единственное предупреждение, которое Сэм игнорирует, и Дина выжимает, выпячивает оргазмом, выхлестывает за предел, сладко и больно. Содрогнувшись, он кончает Сэму глубоко в горло. Сэм какое-то время не двигается с места, а потом Дин ощущает, как он тянет джинсы обратно вверх, и послушно приподнимает бедра, позволяя себя одеть. Сэм ложится на него сверху, как вторая кожа, заполошно дышит в шею.

— Тише. Тише, Сэмми… Тебе надо?.. — тихо спрашивает Дин, целует его в висок. Сэм мотает головой, длинные пряди щекочут Дину щеки. Надолго прижимается сухими искусанными губами к пульсирующей жилке.

— Можно я поведу?

...До белых песков они добираются к полудню.

Это красивое место для того, чтобы получился потрясающий снимок сверху, с квадрокоптера. Песок цвета снега, мазком на нем черная машина среди барханов пустыни с идиотским названием породы самой маленькой в мире собачки и две крошечных фигурки рядом. Ар-деко, застывшее мгновение вечности. Белоснежные дюны невыносимо слепят глаза, отражая свет, до слез, но Дин не особо жалеет, что оставил в мотеле солнечные очки.

Воздух густой и тягучий, как кисель, дышать тяжело, но теплый, не обжигающий песок приятно покалывает голые пятки, и он достаточно плотный, чтобы по нему ходить, не проваливаясь по щиколотки. Сэм говорил, это потому, что кристаллы песка в этой пустыне не кварцовые, а гипсовые, и разве он мог не подойти серьезно к изучению этого вопроса?

Уайт-Сандс — красивое место для того, чтобы надолго отпечататься в памяти. Для того, чтобы Сэм, съехав спиной по гладкому боку машины, вытолкнул наконец из себя все это время царапающие горло слова.

— Твой пепел здесь совсем не было бы видно, — медленно, почти по слогам проговаривает Сэм и смотрит прямо перед собой.

Дин садится рядом, прижимается липким плечом к его плечу, такому же влажному. Не удерживается: заправляет ему за ухо мешающую прядь. Сэм вздрагивает, все его тело перекатывается волной, и резким движением он хватается за его ладонь, прижимает к виску.

— Может, это все эхо той засевшей в плече пули отдается. — Голос Сэма сухой и безжизненный, как и пустыня, в которой они находятся, — а может, у меня просто мозги набекрень. Но мне часто это снится. Не могу даже сказать, что — «это». Ощущения. Отголоски. Оно там чувствуется, здесь — нет. — Сэм глубоко втягивает воздух через нос. — Да я свихнулся бы, если бы еще и здесь так… В этих снах мы радиоуправляемые машинки, а пульт в руках у Чака, и теперь… теперь, когда все, когда батарейки у него в пульте окислились, мы можем ехать куда угодно, а… а с места сдвинуться не получится, если никто не нажмет на кнопку. Кто-то снова должен нажать на кнопку.

Сэм по-прежнему не отпускает его руки, и Дин стискивает ее в ответ онемевшими пальцами.

— Дурацкие такие сны, — шепчет Сэм. — Как сценарий, который был написан уже без участия Чака, но он все равно отхватил за него самый лучший гонорар. Мы пытаемся сами, но каждый раз все заканчивается одинаково. — Он поворачивается к нему лицом: глаза блестят от слез, и подбородок трясется едва заметно. У Дина сердце ноет; Сэм не должен, не должен больше никогда выглядеть так. — Ты тот, кто когда-то вынес меня из огня, Дин. А я... я отнес тебя к нему. А потом я просыпаюсь — и ты здесь, со мной, и знаешь, еще это офигенное чувство свободы, оно снова распирает изнутри, как гелий — шарик, но я… — он издает хриплый, полный слез смешок. — Черт, я так боюсь тебя потерять. Если бы ты знал только.

О, Дин знает. Он мог бы защитить пару-тройку докторских по нему, по этому потерять-знанию.

Он мягко высвобождает руку, встает перед Сэмом на колени и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Ты не потеряешь меня, — твердо обещает он. — Ты понял? А я не потеряю тебя. Когда ты поверишь в это, и я сделаю все — ты слышишь меня, все, — чтобы это случилось как можно скорее, они прекратятся. Сны эти твои. И если вдруг Чаку когда-нибудь не повезет снова встретить нас, я выбью из него все оставшееся дерьмо, так, что он навсегда забудет не только слова «Отче наш», но и вообще все существующие слова.

Сэм не сводит с него ломкого, беспомощного взгляда.

— Ты понял меня?

Сэм судорожно кивает, единственная слеза скатывается по его щеке вместе с каплей пота, и Дин тут же ловит их губами. Когда Сэм, как масло, размякает в его руках, Дин кладет подбородок ему на макушку и тихо говорит:

— Надо будет заехать в Долину Смерти, как думаешь? Ей, пожалуй, не помешает взглянуть на кое-что, развенчивающее мифы об окончательности.

— На кое-кого, ты хотел сказать, — уточняет Сэм. Дин слышит в его голосе неуверенную улыбку.

Наконец-то.

— Мы можем это совместить.


End file.
